


Beautiful Dreamer

by ThatOneGreyGhost



Series: Nicknames and Nightmares [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams, I'm on a smut kick rn don't at me, M/M, Smut, also Steve is nowhere near as clean as people think, bucky barnes healing, definitely smut, gay ass soldier boys, happy stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost
Summary: Bucky was used to the dreams, but it wasn't until he and Steve got together that he understood what they were.
Relationships: Stucky
Series: Nicknames and Nightmares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> So, my works are all over the AU spectrum, but I mostly reside in the right side where everyone lives after endgame(and Steve doesn't go back in time like a trick ass bitch), or endgame doesn't happen at all. It varies from story to story, but if you need me to post what kind of universe we're looking at, don't hesitate to ask!

*Beautiful Dreamer, wake unto me*

The first night Bucky had those dreams was about a month after he kissed his best friend.

He had been at a party his girl had invited him to, and he thought that maybe he could go steady with her. Until he kissed her, and hadn't liked it. Had realized he wouldn't ever like it. Had gotten stupid drunk and kissed his best friend, simply because the stupid punk had looked him right in the eye and said "James Buchanan Barnes, if you wanna kis me so bad just get over here and do it".

And he had. And he had blamed it on the drinks, but he remembered, and he liked it.

And those dreams, those invasive dreams, those dreams where he saw his friend, naked, blushing, teasing him. Those dreams that made his stomach ache and his penis hard. Those dreams that always left him gasping a little when he woke up.

The crush wouldn't have been so bad if not for the dreams.

*Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee*

When he went away to war, the dreams got worse. He would have to hide away while he waited for it to pass, and one day he fell asleep outside the mess hall and he didn't hide fast enough. The man who saw him said nothing, but instead refused to sit next to him.

It helped that he always talked about his gal back home, his "Stephanie". He only used that name because it was the easiest way to keep up the lie.

*Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day*

When Steve rescued him, he was delirious, and his dream was closer to the surface than ever. When he saw Steve, he thought he was dreaming, and only the shock kept him from his pants tightening.

Steve didn't feel comfortable in his new body, Bucky could see that, but it didn't matter right then, because they had to get out of there.

"I thought you were smaller." Bucky says as a joke.

~I thought I could handle this~ he screams internally. ~I thought these dreams were controllable~

Once he's a little more awake, he starts to realize this is no dream. But when the dreams do come, later that day, he is now under Steve, rather than on top of him.

He actually likes it better that way.

*Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!*

Their missions are exhausting, and when Bucky is curled up in Steve's arms, the dreams aren't as bad. But once, someone asked why Bucky never talked about Stephanie anymore. Bucky stammered, turning red as Steve started to piece together the truth. He revealed the lie, not wanting to expose himself more than he already had.

On one mission, however, Steve mentioned, in a very discreet way, that he wasn't straight. Two minutes later, he revealed that he had a crush on Bucky, somehow without registering that he had outed himself. It was nearly impossible to catch if you weren't listening for it, and Bucky was. He turned red, hiding his face.

The next day, Bucky ended up hanging off the side of a train, whispering the words "I love you" as the bar he was clinging to gave way.

In the space between falling and being found, he doesn't dream. He only prays, and feels pain.

*Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song*

The Winter Soldier knows he's been out of cryo for too long because he's just jolted awake from a dream. A dream with a tall blond man, whose face was blurred out, touching him, stroking him, sliding his hand across the Soldier's back. But this touch was gentle, and no pain came from it. He wanted it...

It was only a dream, he tells himself. It means nothing; you are not human. You could never be handled with such care.

It isn't until his mission calls him "Bucky" that he begins to question that. Because that name sounds so familiar, he feels he must know it. He feels so sure, he argues against a handler in favor of his views.

The anger in his handler's face confirms it. The handler isn't upset because he's talking back; he's upset because the Asset is right. The Asset can see it in his eyes, the look of "My weapon is breaking, this man broke my weapon".

He hasn't seen that look since... ~Natasha~ he doesn't remember.

~Her name was Natasha. Remember, your little widow?~

They wipe his mind, but he remembers. Bits and pieces; a blond whisp, some blue eyes, a breathy laugh.

Just like his dreams.

Then, they are on the helicarrier, and something gets through to him, something stronger than his fear and conditioning.

Steve. His name is Steve. The man in his dreams, the man on the bridge, they are the same.

His name is Steve.

The Asset's name is Bucky.

And when he leaves Steve on the bank of the Hudson, he walks away even more sure that he will never go back to a HYDRA base again.

*List while I woo thee with soft melody*

When Bucky comes back, he is only sure of a few things; 1, his name is James Buchanan Barnes, 2, He's only a killer because he was forced to be, and 3, he's in love with the person who used to be his best friend. The last point is bothersome, because he doesn't know how Steve will react.

He decides to test it one night, when everyone leaves the room.

"Stevie?" He says quietly, watching the blond as he washes dishes. God, he has a perfect ass...

"Yeah, Buck?"

"Did I ever tell you I'm gay?"

He waits, trying to gauge Steve's reaction.

"Is that so? I guess you won't hate me if I tell you I'm Bi, then?"

That was not the reaction he was expecting. He blinks, shocked.

"Can I tell you something else?" He tries, watching as that gorgeous blond smiles at him.

"Anything, Buck".

"I love you".

Steve freezes, and Bucky looks away quickly, suddenly scared. What does he do if Steve doesn't like him?

"I have waited my whole goddamn life to hear you say that." Steve whimpers, and when Bucky looks up, he's crying. They both are. "Come here and let me love you".

The best part is Tony's face of horror when he walks in on them halfway down each other's throats, Steve's hands solidly on Bucky's ass and Bucky's flesh hand down the front of Steve's pants.

*Gone are the cares of life's busy throng*

"C'mon, babydoll." Steve says, scissoring in Bucky's ass as he nips the brunet's shoulder. "Open up for me?"

"I'm trying..." Bucky moans, and then his eyes open and Steve isn't next to him, and he's gotten cum all over the inside of his pajamas. As he comes back to reality, he remembers that Steve is on a mission, and that he alone until tomorrow night. At the very least.

They haven't actually fucked each other yet; the most they've done is a handjob, and even then it took all of Bucky's strength not to suck Steve off after he came for him. That gorgeous dick, those perfect eyes, that perfect body, it was almost too much for him.

The next morning, he's in the common room when he starts to feel tired. He had to get himself off last night, and it doesn't feel nearly as good as when Steve does it, so it takes longer. He closes his eyes, just for a bit.

He never sees it coming.

He's standing there, in a field of tall heather, and he sees Steve, back to him, with his shirt off. It isn't until Steve turns around and smiles that "catch me if you can" smile that Bucky realizes he's stark naked, and then he's chasing Steve, tackling him and breathing in the scent of honey and lavender, like his shampoo and their bedroom. Bucky growls, and Steve pulls him down into a kiss, and suddenly all Bucky can think about is Steve, his Stevie, his perfect Stevie, his blond punk-

"James, вы мечтаете снова [You're dreaming again]." Natasha whispers as she nudges him awake. Bucky becomes very aware of the bulge in his pants, trying to pretend it isn't there. At least the pants nowadays aren't so tight, you can't really tell if you aren't looking.

"Спасибо, маленькая вдова[thank you, little widow]." Bucky says as he sits up.

"Guys, stop with the Russian. It's freaky." Rhodey complains as he drags Tony and Bruce into the room.

"And it's bad for your processing." Sam adds as he follows, snickering at Bruce's confused expression. "You know that speaking Russian reinforces the brainwashing, Barnes".

"суки[bitches]." Natasha growls, which makes Bucky laugh, until he remembers that Thor has that All-speak thing.

"Where are they? What kind of bitches?" Thor looks genuinely excited. "Are they hounds? The hounds in your realm are very adorable!"

"Did you just call me a bitch, Romanov?" Tony yells from across the room. Bucky realizes they are two bad comments away from a fight and gets up to leave.

"Sit your ass down, I did not come home three days early for you to hide in the gym until supper." a voice says from behind him. Bucky whirls, his blond angel filling his view.

"You're home." Bucky gasps as he vaults over the couch and into Steve's open arms, nearly collapsing at his touch. He just wants to be held, to be fucked, but for his Stevie, he can wait. He can wait, because he knows how bad Steve wants to say hi to everyone first.

The wait gets harder when he sees Steve's junk pressing against the suit. in the three seconds it takes him to realize it's not an erection, his own has gotten more prominent, pressing against Steve's thigh when he feels the blond start to cup his ass.

"I missed you." Steve murmurs, the words slurring slightly as they drip out of his mouth. Bucky nods, already undressing Steve with his eyes.

"Stevie..." Bucky bites back a moan as Steve slides his hand down the back of Bucky's pants, but can't hold back the one that comes from Steve sliding his finger up the base of his spine. "Oh God, I missed you".

"Oh my God, will you two do us a favor and get a fucking room already?" Sam yells, but nothing can put Bucky off his good mood. He just leads a now very red Steve to their bedroom, sliding his hand down to grip Stevie's balls the second the door closes. Steve is on him, pulling his shirt off and groping his ass as he lets Bucky guide his hands towards Bucky's erection. They kiss, pulling each other's clothes off as they start to feel the strain of not having each other. Bucky feels the familiar ache of an unattended to erection, and begins to gasp as Steve starts pulling at his dick.

"Suck me off, Sugar?" Bucky begs, and Steve gets this look in his eye like it would physically pain him to say no.

"Now, when you ask like that, how could I not?"

Steve fucks him good, and they eventually end up on their sides, the other's dick in their mouth, and by God, is it hard for Bucky to stay still. Not only is he getting deepthroated every two seconds, but Stevie's sucking him good, and he's about ready to lose his mind.

"Sugar? Pl-please, fuck my ass." Bucky's voice quivers, and he feels Steve change position, so he gets on his knees. Once Steve sticks his fingers in Bucky's ass, though, he knows that he has to tell Steve about his dreams. But when he does, Steve just nods, as if understanding.

"Wet dreams can be a bitch sometimes, huh?"

"Is that what- fuck, just like that, baby- it's called?"

"Yeah. I got them a lot after you kissed me at that party. The one where you broke up with Madison".

"Babe? I gotta tell you something".

"Yeah babydoll?"

"That's the party where I realized I was in love with you".

Steve stops for a second, then starts laughing.

"Well, we can make up for it now." Steve giggles as he slides into Bucky, and Bucky stops think after that, plunging into the depths of his own feral mind.

When he resurfaces, Steve is singing for him.

"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me; Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee. Sounds of the rude world heard in the day; Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away. Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song; List while I woo thee with sweet melody. Gone are the cares of life's busy throng; Beautiful Dreamer, awake unto me".

Steve's voice pauses at the last line, then he sings it aloud, and Bucky listens as the song starts over. At every verse, he remembers something new, and then he hears the end again.

*Beautiful Dreamer, awake unto me. Beautiful Dreamer, awake unto me*

He falls asleep to that, and never worries about the dreams again.


End file.
